The One Where It's Valentine's Day And No Plot
by Regina Falangie
Summary: Monica explains her and Chandler's relationship to her 8 year old niece, Emma. There's not really a plot but it's REALLY REALLY SWEET so if you like that sorta thing...


Friends: TOW It's Valentine's Day and There's Really No Plot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends characters except Courteney. She's mine. But this story is just for fun.  
  
A/N: There's really not a plot in this story, but it's just REALLY, REALLY SWEET! So if you like that sort of thing, this is the perfect story for you. It's all C/M, although Rachel and Ross and Phoebe and Joey ARE married. I really don't think I'm going to continue this after where it leaves off, but if someone gives me a really great idea, I might! Happy reading!  
  
The whole gang was hanging around at Central Perk. It was 2010. These were a special group of people-Rachel and Ross and their eight-year-old daughter Emma, Phoebe and Joey who were expecting a baby within a few months, and Chandler and Monica and their 6-year-old daughter Courteney. They had all remained best friends for 16 years now. It was quite incredible. You could only wish you would someday have a friendship like these six people did. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Mon, are you and Chandler going anywhere this weekend for Valentine's Day?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause Rach and I want to go to this cabin up in Vermont. But we have no one to watch Emma," Ross explained.  
  
Emma frowned. "I don't need a BABY-SITTER, Daddy! I'm not a kid anymore!"  
  
Monica smiled. "Yeah, we know, Emma! But since your mom and dad want some time alone this weekend, Uncle Chandler and I would love to hang out with you!"  
  
"Well . . . okay!" Emma smiled and ran up to give her favorite aunt a hug.  
  
"Oh no!" Courteney exclaimed. "I'm sleeping over at my friend's house this weekend. I won't get to be there with you!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sweetie. You guys can do something another time," Chandler said.  
  
"All right." Courteney and Emma both said sadly.  
  
"Me and Joey will take you to a movie next week," Phoebe suggested.  
  
The girls' frown faded. "OKAY!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we better go call the travel agent and finalize those arrangements," Ross said to Rachel.  
  
"Okay. Come on, Emma,"  
  
"Wait, why doesn't she stay with us so then her and Courteney can have some time to play together before Courteney leaves for her friend's house?" Monica suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy! Please!" Emma begged.  
  
"Well, okay! Are you sure, Mon?"  
  
"Yeah, we'd love it!"  
  
"We can come pick up her stuff later," Chandler said.  
  
"Thanks so much! This is a big help," said Ross. "Love you, Emma, love you, Courteney, love you, Monica, love you, Phoebe, and I love you as a friend, Chandler and Joey!"  
  
"What he said," Rachel laughed, and they left.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at Monica and Chandler's, Courteney was at her friend's house, and Emma was sleeping in her room. It was Valentine's Day so Chandler was attempting to make his wife some heart shaped pancakes, but they weren't coming out so well. It was already 10:30 and Monica usually awoke at eight. Chandler decided to go wake her up. He went in the room and kissed her gently on the lips. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said lovingly.  
  
Monica smiled. "Hey. I'll be up in a minute," she said.  
  
"Okay." Chandler went back into the kitchen.  
  
About five minutes later, Monica ran out of the bedroom, happily, wearing a nice red shirt with a big heart on it. She looked beautiful. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck.  
  
"Good morning," she said seductively.  
  
"Morning, Sweetie. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!"  
  
"I love you," Chandler said quietly.  
  
They leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Emma had just woken up and smiled as she walked out of her room and saw her aunt and uncle making out. She stood right in front of them and actually watched for a few minutes without them even noticing she was there. After a while, Monica opened her eyes and saw her niece grinning at them.  
  
"What is it, honey? Why'd you stop?" Chandler asked. He then laughed as he saw Emma staring at them. Monica wiped her mouth.  
  
"Sorry," Chandler said.  
  
"Watch'ya sorry for?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you didn't want to see THAT," Monica said.  
  
"No, no, no, keep going! You two are so cute!"  
  
Monica couldn't help but laughing at the very-grown-up-for-her-age eight- year-old. "Everyone seems to think so!" She smiled at Chandler.  
  
"Kiss her again, Uncle Chandler!" Emma giggled.  
  
"Uh, I don't think we should in front of you, honey." Chandler replied.  
  
Emma frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Yeah, why not, Uncle Chandler?" Monica said imitating her niece.  
  
"Fine," Chandler smiled. He gently kissed her for about ten seconds.  
  
"Awww!" Emma sighed.  
  
Monica grinned and picked up Emma. "Okay, you've seen enough of that, let's go make some breakfast!"  
  
"Already taken care of, my dears!" Chandler said.  
  
"Wow! Come on, Emms, let's go see what Uncle Chandler made us!" Monica said, excited, still carrying Emma.  
  
"Oooh! Pancakes! But they're heart shaped! Cool!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Yep! One heart shaped pancake for you!" He put a pancake on Emma's plate and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And one heart shaped pancake for YOU!" He put a pancake on Monica's plate and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Emma giggled again.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you! Okay, listen, if they're not that good, pretend to like them so you don't hurt Uncle Chandler's feelings," Monica whispered to Emma.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that!" Chandler said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding, honey! I know they'll be delicious!" She waited until Chandler moved far enough away so that he couldn't hear her and then whispered again into Emma's ear. "Yeah, stick by that!" Emma gave her a thumbs up sign and winked.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, they were all watching TV in the living room. Monica was lying on Chandler and Emma was lying on Monica. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Emma jumped up, very excited.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie! How are you? Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm having lots of fun!"  
  
"That's great! You aren't giving Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica a hard time are you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Okay, but later when they want to, uhhh, spend some time alone together, you let them, and don't bother them, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Lemme talk to them."  
  
Emma handed the phone to Monica. Chandler pressed his ear against it to listen.  
  
"Hey, Rach! How is it up in Vermont?"  
  
"It's great! How's Emma behaving?"  
  
"Oh, she's wonderful, no trouble at all! Except, uhhh, she was kinda watching us make out this morning. We didn't know she was there."  
  
Rachel and Ross laughed. "Okay, but I told her not to bother you tonight and to leave you alone so hopefully she will."  
  
"Haha, okay, thanks, you guys. Have fun! Bye!"  
  
Monica hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, I'll be right back. I gotta go pick up something," Chandler said.  
  
"Okay, honey."  
  
"Oooh, are you gonna get her flowwwwwwerrrrrrrrs?" Emma giggled.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," he replied mysteriously. "See 'ya, later!" He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Monica blushed. They were married almost ten years now and Chandler still bothered to say 'I love you' and give her a kiss any time he left to go anywhere. He really loved her. "Oh, and I love you, too, Emma!" He left.  
  
Emma jumped onto Monica's lap. "He really loves you, Aunt Monica!" The child started giggling again. Monica just shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, I know, sweetie. He really does, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you and him meet?"  
  
"Oh, I've known him forever."  
  
"Forever? Like, since you were born?"  
  
"Well, no, but since I was in high school."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Um, I guess about sixteen or seventeen."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"Let's not get into that."  
  
"Okay. So was it love at first sight?"  
  
"Well, for me, it was."  
  
"What about for him? Was it love at first sight for him, too?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly."  
  
"Whadda'ya mean?"  
  
"Well, I used to be fat, really, really, fat. Ugh. It was bad."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're so pretty! I don't think you could have ever looked bad!"  
  
"Awww, honey! You're so sweet!" Monica hugged her niece. "But it's true. I used to look really bad. Hold on, I'll get you a picture." She quickly pulled out a photo album and turned to the first few pages and pointed to a sixteen-year-old Monica.  
  
"Who's that?" Emma asked.  
  
"Sadly, that was me at sixteen."  
  
"No way."  
  
"It's true." Monica sighed.  
  
"But you look so much better now! Umm, ugh, not that you didn't look good there, but, um,"  
  
Monica stopped her. "It's okay. I know what you mean."  
  
"Okay, good." Emma smiled. "Can I look at the rest of the pictures?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Emma turned a couple pages ahead. "There's you again. But who's your friend with the big nose?"  
  
"That's your mom!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Emma laughed. "Well, her nose isn't like that anymore. She must have had a nose job!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Monica replied.  
  
Emma turned to the pages in the early nineties. "Who's that old guy with the mustache? Is that your dad?"  
  
Monica sighed. "No, that's Richard."  
  
"Who's Richard?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend."  
  
Emma made a weird face.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Monica said.  
  
"You mean you had other boyfriends besides Uncle Chandler?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh." Emma then turned to a picture with Monica and Chandler hugging in a room filled with candles. "Oh! Yay! FINALLY a picture with you and Uncle Chandler! Oooh, all the candles are so pretty! What was going on there?"  
  
Monica grinned. "That was when he proposed to me."  
  
"Proposed?"  
  
"Asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh! Well, aww! How'd he do it?"  
  
"Well, you see, he had been planning to propose one night at my favorite restaurant. But then when we got there, Richard came, too, with his girlfriend." Emma frowned.  
  
"So he couldn't propose to you with RICHARD there, right?"  
  
"Right. So then the next day Uncle Chandler wanted to throw me off track by telling me he hated marriage and that he was afraid of commitment."  
  
"Commitment?"  
  
"Uh, being with the same person for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh. So he told you that so you would be completely surprised?"  
  
"Yep. But then Richard came to visit me at work, and he told me he loved me and wanted to marry me!"  
  
"OH NO!" Emma shouted.  
  
"Well, so when Uncle Chandler continued to pretend he hated marriage, it really got me upset! So I went to Richard."  
  
"Why?" There was sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking a lotta crazy things and didn't know what to do, but listen because it's a happy ending."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So then Uncle Chandler went to see Richard, too, to yell at him"  
  
"GO UNCLE CHANDLER!" Emma got excited.  
  
"But then when he came back here, Uncle Joey decided to play a little trick on him. He told him that I was gone and that I had left for my parents' house. He was devastated, but then he walked into the apartment and there I was standing in here with the room filled with all those candles. At first I tried to propose, but I was crying too much, so I couldn't."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I was happy crying."  
  
"Oh, okay. So then what happened?"  
  
"Well, then he told me how much he loved me and everything and then he asked me to marry him. And I said yes."  
  
"And then did you kiiiiiiissssssssss him?"  
  
"Yeah, I kiiiiiiissssssssssed him!" Monica laughed. This girl was too adorable. "And then I hugged him which brings you to what you see in that picture."  
  
"Aww! That's a great story!" Emma then turned to their wedding picture. "Oh! Aunt Monica! You look so beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you, honey." She kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Got any more questions about me and Uncle Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Shoot."  
"How did you guys finally get together since you said it wasn't love at first sight for both of you guys."  
  
"We got together in London, at one of your dad's weddings."  
  
"Oh, in London?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do or say or whatever that made you both want to get together?"  
  
"Uhhh, umm, well, hmm." Monica wasn't so sure she should tell an eight-year- old that they had sex. "Well, I was feeling very lonely and sad because some drunk guy thought that I was your dad's mother."  
  
"Aww!"  
  
"Yeah, but then I went to Uncle Chandler's room and he made me feel really better."  
  
"Oh, so then you got together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you did it?"  
  
Monica sighed. "Yes. We . . . did it." Emma grinned. "You're eight, not stupid. I might as well tell you. But don't tell your mom or dad or anyone I did tell you, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And we weren't married so remember, that was not the right thing to do!"  
  
"Sure, Aunt Monica. But in your case, it was, right?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose so, but don't go putting words in my mouth."  
  
"Okay. . . so was it fun?"  
  
"EMMA!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well, was it?"  
  
"YES, EMMA! IT WAS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THAT!" Monica yelled, but also with that touch of sweetness in her voice. She hugged her niece.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Monica lifted Emma off of her and ran to get the door. Emma followed behind her.  
  
It was Chandler, and he was trying to hide a HUGE bouquet of red roses behind his back, along with some other stuff.  
  
"These are for you!" He handed his wife the huge bouquet. "And this stuff is for YOU!" He handed Emma a single rose and then gave her a box of chocolates.  
  
"THANK YOU, UNCLE CHANDLER!" Emma shouted, very excited.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Uncle Chandler!" Monica said in a sexy voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him, and once again, Emma started giggling.  
  
"Wait, wait, there's more, honey!" Chandler interrupted her. He took her hand and sat her down on the couch. He pulled out a long, velvet box from his jacket.  
  
"Oh my God!" Monica shouted.  
  
He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, silver necklace. "Emma, go lift up Aunt Monica's hair for her."  
  
"Okay!" Emma got up and ran around the couch and did so.  
  
Chandler unlatched the necklace and put it on his wife.  
  
"Oh my God! Chandler! It's so beautiful!" Tears began running down her face. She knew it must have cost him a fortune. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"No, honey, thank YOU!"  
  
"Me? What for?"  
  
"Well, ONLY for being my wife for nine years, for having my baby, for making every single day of my life wonderful, for putting up with all my crap, for always being there to love me! You mean more to me than anything else on this planet!"  
  
Monica was speechless. She burst into tears and hugged him and kissed him and said 'I love you' again and again.  
  
"Chandler? I think, I think I may be pregnant again!"  
  
Emma, who was already near tears at this point, gasped. Chandler followed suit. Monica was choking back tears again.  
  
"Really?" Chandler asked?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"YES! I was looking for the perfect time to tell you, and that was definitely it!"  
  
"Ohh, I shouldn't be here! This is your moment!" Emma said, feeling guilty.  
  
Once again, they laughed at the adorable eight-year-old. "Don't worry, honey, I'm glad you were here!" Chandler said.  
  
"But I'm not even your daughter! At least COURTENEY should be here!"  
  
"Oh, Emms, really! Don't worry about it! All you have to do is not tell Courteney or anyone else until we do, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Emma said, still not convinced.  
  
"Oh, come 'ere!" Monica shouted! They all hugged.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
